Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (7 + (6 - 2 \times 2)) \times 5 $
Answer: $ = (7 + (6 - 4)) \times 5 $ $ = (7 + (2)) \times 5 $ $ = (7 + 2) \times 5 $ $ = (9) \times 5 $ $ = 9 \times 5 $ $ = 45 $